Samedi Soir
by Kisa Yamashita
Summary: Gabriella se réveille dans le lit de son pire ennemi... Troy Bolton !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: High School Musical appartient à Disney.

**Résumé:** Gabriella se réveille dans le lit de son pire ennemi... Troy Bolton !

* * *

_**Saturday Night**_

Ecrit par: Kisa

**Chapitre ****I **

* * *

Il doit déjà faire jour car les rayons du soleil me brûlent les yeux malgré mes paupières closes. Je grogne et remue un peu, pour essayer d'échapper à la lumière, mais rien à faire, de toutes façons je ne parviens pas à me rendormir. Je soupire et plisse un peu mes paupières…

**- ** Mais… où est-ce que je suis ?

Je frotte mes yeux. Je rêve ou quoi ? Je ne reconnais pas cette chambre. Les rideaux, la décoration, les meubles… le lit ! Je réalise alors que je suis entièrement nue sous la couette, je la ramène encore plus contre moi et j'entends un grognement à côté de moi. Ca bouge… Il… il y a quelqu'un dans le lit ! Avec moi ! C'est…un mec !

**- ** Oh mon dieu, mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ??

Le garçon a l'air réveillé. Il se tourne vers moi. Je vois son visage. Je reconnais cette tête. Je la déteste. Je crois que ses yeux bleus reflètent ma surprise. Je hurle.

**- ** JE REVE ????????? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ICI ??????!!!!

**- ** Putain, ta gueule Gabi ! J'en sais rien ! grommela Trroy.

Il observe son environnement.

**- ** Mais c'est ma chambre en fait, alors qu'est-ce que TU fais là ?

Je me tais, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Je ne me souviens plus de rien !

**- ** Je crois que j'ai trop abusé sur l'alcool… J'ai un de ces mal de crâne ! Et puis…

Je serre la couverture contre mon corps, frissonnant.

**- ** … On a rien fait, hein ?

Il déglutit.

**- ** Non, non… non…

Mon regard se pose sur son corps et je pousse un nouveau cri.

**- ** Mais t'es à poil aussi ! C'est quoi cette histoire ??? Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ce lit… avec toi !!

Troy rougit en même temps que moi et tire la couette de son côté. Le problème, c'est qu'on a la même couverture. Je tire à mon tour, lui aussi, et ainsi de suite.

**- ** Mais arrête !

**- **Arrête-toi !

_Calmons-nous. Tout va très bien. Je suis dans un lit inconnu avec mon pire ennemi. Mais tout va bien._

**- ** Bon, je me lève, ne regarde pas pervers !

**- ** Tu crois que j'ai envie de faire des cauchemars cette nuit ?

Je lui lance un regard noir et attend qu'il se retourne. Il soupire bruyamment mais se met dos à moi. Je me lève doucement et récupère mes vêtements, balancés dans tous les coins de la pièce. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu hier soir ??

Je me rhabille en vitesse, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois dans ma précipitation.

**- ** C'est bon ? demande-t-il.

**- ** Oui.

Il s'assoit sur le lit et j'évite de regarder son torse… ma foi bien musclé… Il est quand même bien foutu! Regarde son visage, regarde son visage. C'est bien ma fille, on inspire, on souffle ! Inspire, souffle…

**- ** Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

**- ** Rien ! répliquai-je.

Je mets mes chaussures et attrape mon sac. Mon attention se reporte sur Troy.

**- ** Bon… Il ne s'est rien passé…hein ?

**- ** J'espère que non… C'est vrai quoi, toi et moi, comment pourrait-il se passer quelque chose ?

Il ne me rassure pas du tout. Parce qu'il faudrait rajouter : « toi et moi, NUS dans un lit »

**- ** Tu ne le racontes à personne, ok ?

**- ** Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je n'ai aucune envie que quelqu'un sache que j'ai passé la nuit avec toi ! Enfin, dans le même lit, je veux dire, c'est tout…

Je pousse un cri de rage et sort de la chambre sans lui adresser au revoir, prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière moi. Il faut absolument que j'éclaircisse cette histoire ! Moi et Troy Bolton? C'est quoi ce délire ?

* * *

**A suivre **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci tout le monde pour les reviews que vous avez posté sur le chapitre précédent et aussi sur mon one shot « Sous la pluie ». J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par ce nouveau chapitre !: ) Et n'hésitez pas à reviewer!_

**Disclaimer**: High School Musical appartient à Disney.

**Résumé:** Gabriella se réveille dans le lit de son pire ennemi... Troy Bolton !

* * *

_**Saturday Night**_

Ecrit par: Kisa

**Chapitre ****I****I  
**

* * *

Troy Bolton et moi, nous avons toujours été comme chiens et chats, depuis que nous nous connaissons. Ca remonte à l'école primaire. Il adorait déjà me faire tourner en bourrique. Me piquer mes stylos, soulever ma jupe, me dire des imbécilités… Puis au collège et au lycée ça a pris un degré plus élevé. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il m'a humiliée ! Alors, bien entendu, je lui rendais la monnaie de sa pièce ! Donc ça n'en finissait pas ! J'étais coincée dans un cercle vicieux. J'avais tenté de l'ignorer, mais il ne s'était que plus acharner sur moi. Donc, je répliquais.

A présent, nous sommes dans la même université ! J'ai faillit criser quand j'ai appris qu'il avait choisi la même que moi ! Je suis certaine qu'il l'a fait exprès ! De plus, comme si le voir en cours ne me suffisait pas, il fallait encore que je le vois aux soirées. Car nous avons pas mal d'amis en commun, qui nous invitent à chaque fois aux mêmes party… Ils nous disent tous qu'on irait bien ensemble. Mais ils ne voient pas ce qui saute aux yeux ? Le fait qu'on se déteste ? Peut-être que si il ne me faisait pas chier à longueur de journée, il y aurait eu une possibilité, car j'avoue qu'il n'et pas laid. Mais il n'y a AUCUNE possibilité ! Aucune ! Moi et Troy Bolton, nada, rien, et jamais !

Alors vous vous imaginez le choc que j'ai eu ce matin ? Me retrouvez dans son lit, nue, sans aucuns souvenirs ? J'en frissonne rien que d'y repenser !

**…**

Il faut que j'en parle. Bien sur j'ai dit à Troy que je ne le dirai à personne.. Mais c'est pas comme si je trompais cet imbécile, après tout ce qu'il m'a fait baver ! Il faut que je raconte ce qui s'est passé à Taylor.

Je m'installe dans ma mini cooper noire et monte le volume de la radio pour me relaxer. C'est du _Yellowcard_, parfait. Avant de démarrer, je lève les yeux vers la fenêtre de Troy et m'aperçois qu'il m'observe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

Je ne prête pas attention à lui et conduis vers l'appartement de ma meilleure amie.

**…**

Troy voit la voiture de Gabriella démarrer au quart de tour. Il s'appuie sur le mur et se laisse glisser jusque sur le sol, se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

**- ** Je suis con, soupira Troy.

**…**

**- ** Taylor ! Ouvre-moi ! Je sais que tu es là !

Ca fait une vingtaine de minutes que j'attends sur le pas de sa porte et elle ne m'ouvre toujours pas ! Je consulte ma montre. 11h00. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire à cette heure ci ? J'allais abandonner quand j'entends des bruits de pas, et quelques instants après, la tête de Taylor qui sort de l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle est toute décoiffée, ses joues sont rouges et elle est en peignoir.

**- ** Heu… Gabriella, c'est toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**- ** Merci pour l'accueil ! Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir !

**- ** Excuse moi, mais tu vois, j'étais, un peu… occupée !

Je hausse un sourcil, mais l'instant d'après je comprends ce qu'elle voulait dire par « occupée ».

**- ** Alors Taylor, c'est qui ? demande Chad.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant Chad, un de mes meilleurs amis, en seulement un hideux slip kangourou et chaussons snoopy ! Celui-ci remarque ma présence et se cache derrière Taylor, rouge.

**- ** Gabriella ! Ca… ça va ?

**- ** Oui, oui ! répondis-je entre deux éclats de rire.

**- ** Va dans la chambre ! souffla-t-elle à Chad en lui faisant en signe de tête.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit en courant. Le fou rire commençait à diminuer.

**- ** Tu me laisses camper ici ?

**- ** Désolée ! Entre, entre !

**…**

**- ** Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble… toi et Chad !

Taylor devient rouge tomate.

**- ** Et bien maintenant tu sais ! Mais c'est juste depuis hier !

J'ai un sourire gêné, je m'enfonce plus profondément dans le canapé.

**- ** Heu… A propos de hier soir… J'ai un petit problème…

**- ** Hum ?

**- ** Voilà, ce matin je me suis retrouvée dans un lit, toute nue…

**- ** C'est pour ça petite coquine que je ne t'ai pas trouvée ! me lance-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

**- ** Haha, très drôle… le problème, c'est que c'était Troy qui était avec moi…

**- ** Bien, bien… dit-elle en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

Elle manque de s'étouffer et la recrache immédiatement, se frappant la poitrine avec le poing pour faire passer.

**- ** Tu as dit QUOI ?????? Avec Troy Bolton ???? s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

Je soupire et passe une main dans mes cheveux pour dégager mon front.

**- ** Oui… Et le pire c'est que je ne me souviens de rien… Taylor, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier ?

**- ** Non… Troy Bolton… C'est pas possible…

Elle a l'air aussi choquée que moi ce matin, et elle ne m'écoute pas.

**- ** TAYLOR !

**- ** Quoi ? Quoi ? sursaute-t-elle.

**- ** Ecoute moi s'il te plait ! Tu te rends compte de ce qui m'arrive ?

**- ** J'avoue que j'ai du mal ! Toi et… Troy Bolton !

**- ** Arrête de dire ça comme si j'avais couché avec lui…

Elle me regarde de travers.

**- ** Il ne s'est rien passé ! Enfin j'espère ! J'ai besoin que tu m'aides Tay', je suis perdue…

**- ** Bon, il faut qu'on reprenne les choses depuis le début, ok ?

Je hoche la tête doucement.

**- ** Alors on va essayer de se rappeler ensemble ce qui s'est passé hier. Du début à la fin de la journée.

Je ferme les yeux.

**- ** Alors…

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: High School Musical appartient à Disney.

**Résumé:** Gabriella se réveille dans le lit de son pire ennemi... Troy Bolton !

* * *

_**Saturday Night**_

Ecrit par: Kisa

**Chapitre ****I****I****I  
**

* * *

_Je me suis donc réveillée dans MON lit ce matin là. Un samedi qui s'annonçait très bien, comme tous les samedis. Glandage de masse. Le pied. Et puis, évidemment il a fallu l'élément perturbateur. Ton __Chad__ chéri m'a __téléphoné__ vers 11h15… je me souviens de l'heure parce qu'il m'a dérangée alors que je regardais un épisode de mon dessin animé préféré !_

_- __Allô ?_

_- __Gabriella ? C'est toi?_

_- __Non, non! Tu appelles chez moi mais c'est la prof de bio qui répond voyons !_

_- __Toujours aussi sympathique au réveil, hein ?_

_- __Et oui, que veux tu, je suis en train de regarder un épisode de __Bleach__ ! L'instant précis où __Ichigo__ devait se battre contre le chef de la division __6__ des __shinigami__s!!_

_- __Oula__oula__ ! Tu sais que __je __comprends__ jamais rien quand tu commences à parler mangas!_

_- __Oui, je sais !_

_- __Bon, je __t'appelle__ parce que j'organise une p'tite fête ce soir avec Taylor et les autres ! Ce serait vraiment cool que tu viennes !_

_- __Heu, ouais j'ai__ rien de prévu !_

_- __Gé-nial__ ! Parce __qu'en__ plus j'aurai besoin que t'aides à préparer, c'est un peu le bordel…_

_- __Sympa __Chad__ ! T'es cool! Je sers de fille à tout faire? __riai__-__je._

_- __Mais non !!! __Sois__ pas si susceptible ! Si tu te vexes pour ça alors… Heu, non rien, donc tu viens bientôt ?_

_- __Chad_

_- __Oui ?__demanda-t-il, pas très rassuré par le ton de ma voix._

_- __Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire à l'instant ? J'ai comme un TRES mauvais pressentiment._

_- __Rien du tout voyons ! Alors, tu me rejoins de suite chez moi ?_

_- __Chad__, ne me dit pas qu'__**IL**__ sera là._

_- __Ok, je te le dit pas __:D__ rit-il._

_- __Il sera là._

_- __Heu… oui ?_

_- __Je ne viens__ pas._

_- __Mais Gabriella ! S'il te plait! J'ai besoin de toi !!!!! La __fête ne sera__ pas prête à temps sans ton aide !! Et puis tu sais qu'on s'amuse jamais autant quand t'es pas là !_

_- __Je __fais__ office de clown pour amuser la galerie ?_

_- __Gabriella !_

_- __Chad_

_Il poussa un soupir._

_- __S'il te __plaiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttt__ !!! S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait!!!!_

_- __Tu__ vas pas me lâcher, hein ?__soupirai-je_

_- __Non !!_

_- __Bon, je suis trop bonne…_

_- __Merci, merci __merci_

_- _Mon ptit Chad sait se montrer convaincant ! sourit Taylor.

_- _Tu parles, il m'a fait pitié, c'est tout ! C'est vrai que sans moi, qu'est-ce que vous deviendriez ? ria-t-elle.

_- _Mouais, mouais ! C'est qui qui était avec Troy ce matin ?

La jeune fille cessa immédiatement de rire.

_- _J'avais presque oublié ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me le rappelles Tay' ??

_- _Ben, en même temps si on parle de la journée d'hier c'est pour que tu te souviennes du passage avec Troy… enfin, du passage dans son lit !

_- _Arrête c'est pas drôle !

_- _Ok, soyons sérieuses ! Continue !

_- _Ouaip, attend, j'en étais où ? Ah oui, Chad…

_J'ai donc __attrapé__ les clés de ma voiture et je me suis rendue chez ton copain. Je peux le dire maintenant, hein ? Je sonne, et on me fait __poireauter__… J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu ! Hum ?_

_Finalement, quelqu'un vient m'ouvrir. Et __on ne peut__ pas dire que c'est l'apparition de mes rêves…_

_- __Bolton ??!!! _

_- __Salut l'intello !_

_Je serre le poing. __Calmons-nous__. Le frapper violemment ne servira absolument à rien… Enfin si, à calmer mes nerfs ! Mais je me retiens, je suis plus civilisée que cet homme de __Cro-Magnon_

_- __Qu'est-ce tu fous là, répondis-je de ma voix la plus douce et la plus mélodieuse._

_- __Je viens aider __Chad_

_- _Je me souviens maintenant ! Il fallait que je TUES Chad : )

_- _Hé, pas touche à mon chéri d'amour !

_- _C'est lui qui m'a tendu un piège en me faisant venir tout en sachant pertinemment que l'autre serait là !

Un jeune homme passa à ce moment là devant leurs yeux, habillé cette fois !

_- _Alors les filles, on papote !

_- _Mauvais timing mon chou ! Va-t-en vite sinon quelqu'un va te sauter dessus ! conseilla Taylor.

_- _Hein ? répondit-il, ne comprenant pas ce qui l'attendait.

Gabriella se craque les doigts et avance vers lui, menaçante.

_- _ Quand on parle du loup… Je viens de me souvenir d'un détail intéressant en ce qui concerne la journée d'hier.

_- _Lequel ? demanda-t-il, ne se rappelant plus de ce qu'il avait pu lui faire.

_- _Oh, rien du tout. Gabriella !!!! J'ai besoin d'aiiiiiiiiiiideeeeee !!! Je t'en priiiiiiiieeeeeeee !!!!!

_- _Oh, ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose… Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faut que je file !!

_- _Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça mon coco ! cria-t-elle avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Taylor mit sa tête dans sa main et poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci à tous pour les __reviews__! Et je suis super désolée pour le retard!! Pour me pardonner, deux chapitres;)_

**Disclaimer**: High School Musical appartient à Disney.

_En italique : ce qui s'est passé le Samedi. _

* * *

_**Saturday Night**_

Ecrit par: Kisa

**Chapitre IV **

* * *

- Pfffffffffffff !! soupira Gabriella en s'enfonçant dans le canapé, il m'a crevé ton Chad!

- T'avais qu'à pas lui courir après et le laisser partir ! répliqua Taylor, maitenant c'est moi qui vais devoir m'occuper de ses bobos !

- Ouais, ben pas maintenant, hein ? Où j'en étais ? Faut absolument que je sache ce qui s'est passé…

Elle frissonna et Taylor ria.

- Mmmm, je vois que Troy Bolton te fait de l'effet !

Gabriella lui pinça le bras.

- Aïe-euh ! T'es folle !

- T'as qu'à pas dire de bêtises ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui tirant la langue, bon, je peux reprendre ?

- Je suis toute ouïe !: )

_Bon, alors voilà, je suis en face du charmant Troy Bolton alors que je m'attendais à trouver __C__had__chez lui, logique non ?_

_J'essaie d'entrer mais Troy me barre la route à chaque fois, souriant d'un air abruti._

- _A quoi tu joues ?_

- _A quoi tu joues ?_

- _Bolton tu fais chier, dégage de là !_

- _Bolton tu fais chier, dégage de là !_

- _T'es vraiment trop con ! C'est niveau maternelle ça !_

- _T'es vraiment trop con ! C'est niveau maternelle ça !_

_Je lance mon pied pour lui faire très mal où vous savez mais il a un réflexe et met ses deux mains sur son entrejambe, se prenant mon coup de pieds sur les doigts. Il secoue ses mains, comme si elles le brûlaient._

- _Tu m'as fait trop la mal la furie !!!_

- _Bien fait pour toi abruti ! __dis-je__ en passant devant lui._

_J'avance dans la maison et je retrouve __Chad__, les yeux cloués sur l'écran de sa télé, jouant à la PlayStation._

- _JE REVE __CHAD_

_Ce-dernier sursaute brusquement et fait tomber sa manette par terre._

- _Gabriella, ça va ?_

- _Non, ça ne va pas du tout ! Je viens ici pour t'aider bien gentiment et je te vois en train de jouer aux jeux vidéo ! T'aurai au moins pu venir m'ouvrir la porte __et pas__ laisser Bolton le faire !_

- _Mais, j'étais à un niveau super important… essaie-t-il de se justifier._

_Je le coupe :_

- _Tous les mêmes les mecs ! Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, je rentre chez moi !_

- _Non __non__ ! Gaby ! Reste __s'exclame__-t-il en me courant après. En plus __Taylor__ va venir !_

_Je m'arrête un instant, réfléchissant._

- Non ?? Tu es restée pour moi ! C'est gentil ça !)

- Oui, mais apparemment, j'aurai du suivre mon instinct et pas rester justement !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que l'après-midi ça a été les courses. Bolton et moi, seuls. Dégâts.

- _Comment est-ce que Corbin a bien pu me convaincre de faire les courses seule avec toi ??__soupirai-je_

- _Mais c'est moi qui t'es convaincu ! Il a suffit que tu regardes ce corps parfait pour succomber, pas vrai ?_

- _Bolton, t'es con._

- _Pas autant que toi apparemment, si t'as voulu venir avec moi_

- _Je n'ai pas VOULU ! Bon, laisse tomber, ça me fatigue de te parler !_

- _C'est vrai que t'as du mal question causette ma pauvre ! Je compatis à ton manque d'intégrité et à tes problèmes de langue !_

- _Mais, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'es __VRAIMENT__ stupide Bolton !_

- _C'est que t'aimes m'insulter ! __Bouh__ ! La grossière Gabriella est de retour !_

- _JE VAIS TE TUER !!! __criai-je_

_Il rit bêtement._

- _Ok, pause ! Alors, on a besoin de verres et de boissons surtout pour que j'expérimente de nouveaux cocktails_

Comment peut-il redevenir si sérieux en une fraction de seconde ? _Je soupire._ Ce mec me fatigue.

- _Bon, apparemment t'as envie de te charger des boissons, moi je m'occupe de la bouffe !_

- _Ah non ! Je suis certain que tu vas faire que des mauvais choix !__XD Faut qu'on fasse toutes les courses ENSEMBLE !_

_Il joint le geste à la parole et me prend par le bras, me tirant du côté des bouteilles._

- _Bolton._

- _Oui ??_

- _Si tu ne me lâches pas, je ne sais pas ce qui va t'arriver, sifflai-je entre mes dents serrées._

- _Oups, l'émotion sûrement! dit-il en libérant mon bras, je n'aurai jamais fait ça en temps normal ! Tu te rends compte ? Si jamais on me voit avec la folle ?_

- _Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Bolton ! Tu me fais vraiment chier ! Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?_

- C'est mignon l'amour !!! commenta Taylor.

- TAYLOR!! Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! Ca va pas la tête ! Moi et Bolton ?… Beurk !

- Qui aime bien châtie bien ! dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, on se déteste !

- Il n'y a qu'un pas de la haine à l'amour

- Bon, tais toi Tay' ! Tu commences à dire n'importe quoi!

_Alors j'ai passé une charmante après-midi en sa compagnie, tu __peux pas__ imaginer. Prend cette bouteille, non l'autre ! Non, __j__'__veux__ pas celle-là du coup ! Mais t'es nulle ! Qui voudra boire ça ? C'est trop cher, ça pue, __j'aime__ pas… Et j'en passe ! Au bout de trois heures. Si, si, je t'assure ! On a enfin pu sortir de l'hypermarché, avec plein de sacs sous les bras._

_On les a mis dans le coffre et j'ai pris le volant, mettant un peu de musique. Relient K._

- _J'aime__ pas trop, on a qu'à mettre __Fall__ Out Boy._

- _Non, c'est MA voiture et j'ai envie d'écouter du Relient K !_

_Il ne m'écoute pas et change le cd._

- _T'es chiant Troy ! Remet l'autre !_

- _Wha__ ! C'est rare que tu m'appelle par mon prénom !_

- _On s'en fout, remet mon cd !_

- _Pas envie !_

_Je me baisse pour changer le cd, et je ne regarde pas la route. Il y a un bruit de klaxon et heureusement que Bolton était là. Pour une fois. Il a fait tourner le volant légèrement sur la droite, ce qui nous a évité un magnifique accident ! Le chauffeur de la voiture qui a faillit nous percuter est sorti pour venir me voir et ma copieusement servie en injures de toutes sortes. __J'ai__ pas trop répliqué, vu que c'était ma faute. Quand il est parti j'ai soufflé et je me suis tournée vers Troy. Il me souriait._

- _On a eu chaud._

- _Mmm._

_Il fallait que je dise quelque chose quand même._

- _Merci._

- _J'ai__ pas entendu ?_

- _Je t'ai dit merci ! Sinon, on aurait sûrement eu un sacré carambolage…_

- _Et oui, heureusement que j'étais là ! Les femmes au volant, une calamité ! Enfin surtout toi !_

_Et moi qui le trouvait mignon l'instant d'avant. _

* * *

**A suivre **

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: High School Musical appartient à Disney.

_En italique : ce qui s'est passé le Samedi._

* * *

_**Saturday Night**_

Ecrit par: Kisa

**Chapitre V **

* * *

- C'était vraiment désagréable de faire les courses avec lui, tu peux même pas imaginer !

- Pourtant, l'espace d'un instant tu as dit que tu l'avais bien aimé, nan ? remarqua Taylor.

- Oui, mais c'est passé à la vitesse de l'éclair ! Je t'assure que l'idée n'a pas tellement eu le temps de faire son chemin dans mon cerveau, elle l'a à peine effleuré !

- C'est cela oui…

- Taylor !! T'es censée me soutenir !

- Ok, ok, continue

_Bon, alors après on est __rentré__ chez __Chad__avec nos paquets. Evidemment, il n'était pas là !_

- _Chad__!! CHAD__ !! On est là!_

- _Laisse __tombé__, il est parti !__ dit Troy._

- _Et comment tu le sais ?_

- _Parce que y'a plus son blouson à l'entrée._

_Je regarde le porte-manteau… effectivement. Mais __C__had__va encore me laisser longtemps toute seule avec Troy Bolton ?? Pitié ! Je soupire bruyamment et Troy se retourne vers moi avec un petit sourire en coin. Oui, il sait que ça m'__exaspère__ de me retrouver encore avec lui, et il aime prendre du plaisir à me voir tourmentée !_

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe la furie ? Pas contente de rester avec un beau gosse comme moi ?_

_Je fais mine de m'étouffer._

- _Tu te moques__de moi ? Toi, un beau gosse ? __Pffffffff_

_Bon, j'avoue que j'__exagère__, malheureusement Troy est loin d'être laid, mais il est si… chiant ?_

- _Oui __oui__, tu dis ça ! Mais je suis sûr que tu m'aimes et que tu rêves chaque nuit de pouvoir toucher un brin de mon corps d'athlète !_

- _Te fais pas de films __Bolton !__J's__uis__ pas comme toutes les filles sans c __cervelles__ qui te tournent autour ! Je vois bien comment tu es !_

- _Parce que tu crois que les deux espèces d'abrutis qui te suivent partout sont mieux ?_

_Argh__ ! Qu'il ne me reparle pas d'eux ! Oui __Taylor__, tu vois bien __les mecs ultra collants__ qui ne peuvent pas aller d'une salle à l'autre sans moi !__J'ai__ jamais vu plus collants… et plus moches ! XD Un jour, j'espère sérieusement m'en débarrasser !_

- _C'est bon, tais toi, faut qu'on prépare la fête ! __Occupe-toi__ de débarrasser le salon et je vais préparer la bouffe !_

- _Pourquoi c'est toi qui donne les ordres d'abord ?_

- _Parce que t'es un bon à rien ! __m'exclamai__-je en lui tirant la langue._

- _C'est moi qui __ferais__ les __cocktails__ alors !_

- _Si tu veux ! __soupirai-je__ en haussant les épaules._

- C'est Troy qui a fait les cocktails ?! C'est pour ça que je me sentais toute drôle après seulement le premier verre !

- Oui, mais met toi à ma place ! J'avais plus envie de discuter avec cet abruti ! Fallait bien que je lui concède quelque chose !

- Chuis d'accord, mais les cocktails quand même ! Il a du mélanger de la vodka, du kir, de la téquila… Il s'excite sur les ingrédients quand il en fait tu le sais !

- Oui, malheureusement…

_Je pénètre dans la cuisine est pousse un cri de stupeur en voyant ce que fait Troy. Il a un immense bol devant lui et il vide bouteille sur bouteille à l'intérieur du récipient !_

- _Mais.__. mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!_

- _Je fais un punch !__ Bien corsé pour les vrais mecs !_

- _Espèce__ d'abruti ! Ya pas que des mecs à la fête ! __m'exclamai__-je en lui faisait un signe de main pour signaler que j'étais là._

- _C'est vrai ! J'oublie toujours que tu es une fille ! Tu es si peu féminine !_

- _Bolton,_ _mêles toi de tes affaires !_

- _C'est vrai ! __Regarde-toi__Je t'ai__ jamais vu en jupe ! Enfin, heureusement pour moi ! Je m'évanouirai sûrement à la vue de tes jambes __:p_

- _Laisse tomber ! T'es qu'un gamin __qui changera__ jamais ! __Je m'habille__ pas pour te plaire ! Tu es d'ailleurs le dernier mec au monde auquel j'aimerai plaire !_

_J'entends un bruit de clé et des pas. L'instant d'après, __Chad__ pénètre à son tour dans la cuisine._

- _Ah ! Vous êtes déjà rent__rés__ ! Ca c'est bien passé ces courses ?_

- _Pas du tout !! __m'écriai__-je, e__t comment oses-tu me laisser aussi longtemps en compagnie d'un tel énergumène ?_

- _Et moi alors ? __Chad__ la prochaine fois met lui un __harnais__ et une laisse ce sera plus pratique pour moi !_

- _Je vois que vous vous aim__ez__ toujours autant ! Arrêtez donc de vous disputez, tonton __Chad__ est là ! Vous avez tout acheté ?_

- _Oui, soupirai-je._

- _Très bien !_

_Il consulte sa montre._

- _Les invités arrivent dans à peu près deux heures ! Ca va être une super fiesta !_

_J'observe Troy qui à présent ajoute des trucs bizarres au punch. Une super fiesta ? C'est bizarre, __j'ai__ pas la même impression !_

* * *

**A suivre  
**

* * *


End file.
